


The Curious Case Of Lucifer Morningstar

by Cr0wdc0ntr01



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angels freaking out, Baby Angels, De-Aged Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cr0wdc0ntr01/pseuds/Cr0wdc0ntr01
Summary: Chloe's not sure what to think when Maze and Amenadiel show up at her house towing a kid that can't be older than four and claiming the boy's her de-aged partner, Lucifer Morningstar. She really didn't know what to think when they dumped the kid off on her with a vague promise of finding a way to reverse whatever kind of magical/ angel bull crap that was responsible for the whole predicament.This was so not what Chloe signed up for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story will be done in short chapters. Posted semi-regularly.

“Who’s this?” Chloe asks, smiling down at the adorable brown eyed boy currently hiding shyly behind Amenadiel.

“He’s sort of why we’re here,” Maze hedged, sounding remarkably and uncharacteristically nervous.

“Chloe, meet Samael. Sam, this is Chloe.” Amenadiel takes over. He held out his hand and urged the small boy hiding behind his legs to take it. It takes the boy a few seconds of coaxing before he comes out to stand in front of Amenadiel, holding the big man’s hand in a death grip.

“Hello Samael.” Chloe greeted with her kindest smile. She takes care not to stumble over the unusual name.

Samael waved the tiny hand not currently clutching Amenadiel’s at her before sticking three of his fingers in his mouth to suck on. Even as he does, Chloe feels herself soften at the undeniably cute sight. She takes a moment to examine the boy now that he’s in the open.

Samael looks to be between three and four years old. The little boy’s hair is a tangled mess of black curls that fall in an adorable disarray around his face. His eyes are a deep brown, that Chloe find somehow finds familiar. He’s wearing black slacks and a sky blue button down while his little feet remain bare.

Even as she continues her examination, Chloe realises there is something very familiar about the boy. Something that makes her think of dark brown soulful eyes and a devilish smile.

No.

Surely this boy wasn’t…?

“Maze,” Chloe says, turning her attention to the bartender. “Why does this boy look like Lucifer?” Chloe asks. She makes an effort to keep her tone calm and her expression neutral so as to not frighten the small boy still gazing up at her. Although Chloe feels anything but calm.

Maze for her part shifts around from one foot to another looking vastly uncomfortable. “Listen, Decker, we should probably talk.” Maze eventually decides. She glances down at the boy, who’s still watching Chloe, and winces. “Away from little ears,” Maze adds.

Amenadiel raises an eyebrow but nods in agreement. “Come on, Sam. Let’s go outside.” Amenadiel instructs. Samael totters after him, being led by the hand, back out the front door.

“Maze. Explain. Now.” Chloe instructs the moment the two males are out of hearing distance. She is treated to the rare sight of Maze wincing in discomfort, again.

“It’s _really_ hard to explain, Decker.” Maze begins. “I guess, what you should know straight up is the kids not Lucifer’s.” Maze says.

And Chloe feels herself relax. Although why she was so worked up about the possibility in the first place, is a mystery. She’s just beginning to feel foolish at both her reaction and her quick judgement when Maze continues to speak.

“Unfortunately, he kind of _is_ Lucifer.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Really chuffed with the response this has received, so cheers.  
> I figured I'd give you guys this one tonight, mostly because there isn't any lil Lucifer :( Sorry!  
> I can't promise he'll be in the next one, but after that we should see more of the little devil.  
> To answer your questions, yes there'll definitely be more. How much? I don't know yet. I'm just kind of having fun with it.  
> Again, these will all be very short updates, but hopefully that mean's they'll be more frequent!

02:

Chloe and Maze stare blankly and silently at one another for several long beats.

“You alright, Decker?” Maze asks, cocking her head sideways.

Chloe shakes her head and hums an affirmative. “Can you- can you run that past me again?” Chloe asks. Because she’s heard a lot of crazy from Lucifer and his friends over the last few months but nothing more than this. The boy, who she can still kind of see outside her front window sitting on the stoop beside Amenadiel, is quite clearly only a few years old and can’t possibly be her partner.

“Yeah. This is gonna take some time.” Maze says with a sigh. She leads them further into Chloe’s house without any kind of invitation and heads to the kitchen. Chloe follows after her. She watches as Lucifer’s bartender begins rummaging through her cupboard and says nothing. “You got _any_ alcohol?” Maze asks as she turns to look at Chloe with a small huff.

“It’s ten in the morning, Maze.” Chloe reminds her. She doesn’t know why she bothered wasting the breath as Maze merely rolls her eyes at the comment and continues to look at her expectantly. “No. I don’t have any.” Chloe tells her with her own eye roll. Chloe usually kept a bottle of wine in the cupboard but she’d finished it two nights ago and hadn’t thought to replace it yet.

“Ugh, of course not.” Maze grouses as she comes to slump at the centre kitchen island.

Chloe decides to wait the bartender out. She crosses her arms and simply stands there looking expectant. It’s a tactic that’s been known to work on eight years olds, criminals and wayward partners alike. Maze, however, just continues to watch her with a considering look on her face.

“I know he’s told you the truth time and time again. Why is it you don’t believe?” Maze asked, her dark eyes flickering up and down Chloe’s frame.

Chloe huffed and moved her arms to hang at her side. She walked to sit at the bench opposite Maze.

“Actually, he’s never told me the truth. Lucifer can’t seem to break from the whole Devil thing.” Chloe waved her hand beside her face.

Maze’s eyebrow went up. “Yeah, because he _is_ the Devil.”

The small amount of excitement Chloe had building up in her gut at the chance Maze was about to tell her the real truth fizzled up and died. The Detective frowned as she looked at Maze.

“Right.” Chloe said. She made no attempt to hide the sarcasm heavily coating her words.

“Right.” Maze agreed with a light growl. “I can see you don’t believe me. But truth is, Decker, we don’t have time for me to convince you gently.” Maze said with her arms crossed.

And with that Maze’s face _melted_ _away_.

 


	3. Chapter 3

03:

Chloe was proud of the fact she didn’t release the scream building up in the back of her throat. All that escaped was a light gasp that she could barely even hear over the thumping of her heart in her chest.

Maze stared at her with only one of her usual dark eyes, the other was a dead milky white. The skin on half her face had melted away to reveal sinew and nerves, teeth and bone. The sight becoming more grotesque as Maze’s lips twitched into a smile.

“I’m impressed, Decker. I thought you’d be freaking out.” Maze commented. And how her words came out clear and unhindered despite the ruined side of her face was a mystery.

Chloe shook her head, her eyes wide. “Oh no. Trust me, I’m- I’m freaking out.” She rambled. But even as she said it Chloe began to calm down as she leant a little closer to Maze. “Does it hurt?” Chloe asked almost curiously.

She was surprised at her own question as well as the tempering of her overwhelming panic. She guessed she’d always known there was something strange about Lucifer and his friends. And having her partner claim to be the Devil, even if she hadn’t believed him, had prepared her for the possibility, she supposed. That, or Chloe might well be going in to shock.

“Nah. This isn’t an injury, I was made like this.” Maze told her, waving the question away with her hand. Maze’s face returned to normal even as the grin on her face got wider.

“Right. Because you’re a…-” Chloe trailed off, unable to say the words aloud.

“Demon.” Maze finished for her. “That’s right.” She agreed.

“And Lucifer’s really-?”

“The Devil?” Maze interrupted, humor flashing in her dark eyes.

“I was going to say, a kid.” Chloe corrected with a shake of her head. “That little boy’s really Lucifer?” Chloe asked.

Maze shrugged but nodded her head. “Yep.”

“How? How is this possible?” Chloe asked hoarsely. What if it was permanent? Had Chloe just lost what she’d begun to suspect to be the best friend she’d ever have? The best partner?

“The fact is, we don’t know what happened to turn him into a child. One minute I was listening to Lucifer complaining and then he goes real quiet suddenly. So I turn around and instead of Lucifer I find mini-Lucifer sitting there.” Maze shrugged.

“And the name? I mean, why Samael?” Chloe wondered.

“It’s what he went by when he was that age.” Maze told her with a shrug. “Look, until we figure out exactly what caused this, we’re better off keeping the kid hidden. Besides, Amenadiel and I have no idea how to look after him. That’s where you come in.” Maze finally finished, looking to Chloe expectantly.

“You want me to- to babysit?” Chloe asked, her eyebrows going nearly to her hairline.

How had her life turned so staggeringly strange so _very_ quickly?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Lil Lucifer for you all! Sadly, I expect he'll be a background presence for the next handful of updates but after that he should be more of a main presence.  
> Enjoy!

04:

“You have a spawn. You know what to do with them.” Maze said as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

Chloe opened her mouth, whether to protest or to agree she’d never find out. Their conversation was interrupted as the front door was thrown open. Chloe and Maze both straightened up at the echoing sound of a small child crying.  While Chloe moved toward the front door, Maze backed further away.

Chloe hadn’t made it very far before Amenadiel was rushing into the room. He held the crying Samael under the armpits and away from his body. The boy was fisting at his eyes as he sobbed heartily in his brother’s hold.

“He won’t stop!” Amenadiel announced, sounding very much like he was seconds away from crying himself. 

“Oh for-,” Chloe grumbled as she approached Amenadiel and held her arms out. “Give him here.” Chloe instructed. She’d barely finished speaking before Amenadiel was thrusting Samael into her arms.

The boy stopped crying long enough to look curiously at Chloe before his lower lip began trembling and he started again. Chloe pulled Samael close to her as she began rubbing a hand up and down his back in a soothing gesture.

“What happened?” Maze demanded of Amenadiel. “What did you do to him?” She added, looking both furious and terrified.

“Nothing!” Amenadiel protested. His hands were raised as he took several steps back away from Chloe and the crying boy. “He was fine, he started to whine a little and then the next moment he started crying!”

“Well you must have done something!” Maze argued.

“Enough! Both of you!” Chloe yelled at the arguing pair. Honestly, it was like she was dealing with three children rather than just the one. “Neither of you are helping.” Chloe told them bitingly. She turned her attention to the slowly quietening child in her arms. “What’s the matter, sweetie?” Chloe asked, the endearment slipping out without her notice.

Samael whimpered and ducked his head against her neck. His fingers went back to his mouth as tears continued to slip from his watering eyes to dampen her shirt collar.

“Are you tired?” Chloe asked gently. She was rewarded by Samael shaking his head in the negative. “Hungry?” Chloe continued to question. Samael lifted his head to stare at her and looked unsure before nodding his head.

“M’ tummy ‘urts.” He grumbled around his fingers in the cutest accent Chloe had ever heard. It was somehow different to Lucifer’s usual one. Although the difference very well might have been the boys much younger voice.

“Oh no, that’s not good, is it?” Chloe said sympathetically. Samael shook his head. “Well, we’ll just have to fix that, won’t we?” Chloe smiled to the boy, jiggling him up and down lightly on her hip. She was rewarded as Samael gave a watery giggle around the fingers still in his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

05:

After Chloe had settled Samael down at the kitchen table with a glass of milk and a sandwich cut into four triangles, she returned to the kitchen. Maze and Amenadiel were staring, looking at her in some strange kind of awe.

“What?” Chloe asked when neither of them seemed inclined to stop.

“You stopped him crying.” Amenadiel said with not a little amount of reverence.

“See? Didn’t I tell you she was the best choice?” Maze asked him, her awed expression turning smug as she turned to look at Amenadiel.

“Yes, Mazikeen.” Amenadiel agreed with a roll of his eyes.

“Right.” Chloe sighed, crossing her arms as she looked to the two of them. “So what exactly is the plan here?” She demanded.

“It’s simple.” Maze began. “You look after the kid, and we,” -- here she gestured to both herself and Amenadiel -- “will figure out what happened, who did it, and how we’re going to turn him back.” Maze said with a pleased nod at her own plan.

Chloe opened her mouth to interject something, what exactly she wasn’t sure yet, as there was a lot of things she really needed to say, when she was interrupted.

“‘Loee,”

Chloe turned to see Samael had twisted in his seat and was holding out his empty plate to her.

“All finished?” Chloe asked, flashing the boy a smile as she went to take the offered plate. She was brought short when Samael shook his head.

“‘Ungry.” The boy told her, looking up at Chloe with big brown puppy eyes.

“Still hungry?” Chloe asked him only to receive a nod. “Alright, I’ll make you another.” Chloe told him. She took his plate and couldn’t resist the urge to rub her hand through his amazingly soft black curls. A smile uncurled on her lips when Samael leant back into her hand.

“T’ank you.” Samael said and offered her a sweet smile. Chloe flashed him her own smile before turning to the kitchen and beginning to busy herself with making the boy another sandwich.

“When exactly was the last time you fed him?” Chloe asked the two in the kitchen. Both of them had frozen when Samael had turned around. As if hoping if they were very still then the boy wouldn’t notice them.

“Er,” Amenadiel looked uncomfortable as he suddenly found his shoes to be the most fascinating thing in the kitchen.

“We haven’t.” Maze told her bluntly.

“What? How long have you had him for?” Chloe demanded. She whirled around, unintentionally brandishing the bread knife she’d been using to cut the sandwich at the two of them. Amenadiel raised his hands as if in surrender while Maze gave her a pleased smirk. When she realised what she was doing, Chloe turned back around and continued making the sandwich while grumbling to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you're all aware, since I haven't said or had the opportunity to write it in so far.. I'm basing this in between the first and second season of Lucifer. I'd have probably clarified that in the next few chapters when Chloe gets to spend some time alone with Lucifer, but I felt you should know early as it explains the characters interactions with each other.  
> Alright, enjoy!

06:

“Look, Decker, what’s important here is whether or not you’ll agree to look after him?” Maze said as she crossed her arms and stared Chloe down. Chloe, who’d just returned from delivering another sandwich to Samael, turned to stare at her in utter astonishment.

“ _That’s_ what’s important here?” Chloe squeaked. “ _That_?” She repeated, her voice louder. Loud enough to cause Samael behind her to let out an ‘eep’ of surprise. With conscious effort, Chloe lowered her voice. “Of course I’ll look after him, Maze. But I have questions. And you _will_ answer them.” Chloe told her firmly.

Maze actually chuckled at her. “I like you human. But I’m _not_ Lucifer.” Maze reminded her, tone turning warning at the end.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Chloe near hissed. It was bad enough to be faced with the fact her partner had been telling her the truth, bad enough to have her view on life completely turned on its axle, but nothing was worse than the fact she may well have lost Lucifer forever. Chloe had officially reached her threshold for their crap. She wanted, no, _needed_ answers.

“It means, that while he might like playing human with you, _I do not_. I’m still a demon, forged in the bowels of hell. You should keep that in mind.” Maze told her with what was definitely an underlying threat.

Chloe swallowed uncomfortably. She knew, deep in her bones _knew_ , that with Lucifer she was safe. Devil or not, he was a good man. But Maze. Chloe didn’t really know Maze and maybe she really _should_ remember that fact. But this was still her home. And she _refused_ to be cowed in her own home.

“Fine. Take him and get out.” Chloe bluffed with an amazingly straight face. Like she really would let them walk out of here with a child they didn’t so much as remember to feed.

“Excuse me?” Maze bit out dangerously. Amenadiel looked between them with round eyes but seemed uninclined to try interrupt the pair.

“I won’t be threatened in my own home, Maze. Demon or not.” Chloe announced, spine straight as she met Maze’s eye.

“Okay!” Amenadiel finally inputted into the conversation. His hands were raised as he patted the air between both Chloe and Maze. “We all just need to take a minute. Chloe, no harm will come to you, I promise. And Maze, just…” Amenadiel trailed off as he made intense eye contact with Maze.

“Just what?” Maze snarled.

“She’s what’s best for Lucifer right now. And I know you wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize that. Right?” Amenadiel hedged. Chloe knew he’d won the moment Maze looked sullenly away from him. Amenadiel seemed to realize as much as well as he turned to face Chloe, a pleasant if not strained smile on his face. “We’ll answer any questions you have Chloe. But we can’t stay for long. Every moment we delay the trail on who did this grows colder.” Amenadiel explained.

Chloe nodded at the perfectly reasonable answer. She crossed her arms and thought hard on what questions she needed to ask first.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Special treat with this update. A piece of amazing fanart done by Nesosana. Seriously, it's just too cute! I'm sure you'll all love it as much as I did. So, special shout out to Nesosana and a huge thank you!

 

07:

“How much does he remember?” Chloe asked first. Her gaze had traveled to land on Samael as the boy munched happily through his second sandwich. “I mean, is it a clean slate? Is he reverted completely back to childhood? Or is there-,” _‘is there something, **anything** , left of Lucifer’_, Chloe couldn’t bring herself to say the last bit. Her throat too tight and her eyes suddenly suspiciously shiny.

“We don’t know exactly.” Amenadiel replied. “He doesn’t seem overly confused at being on Earth, and he seemed to at least recognize Maze, to an extent. But he hasn’t spoken much. All of his mannerisms have reverted back to a child.” Amenadiel explained with an awkward shrug.

“So, it’s possible he still remembers being Lucifer? At least, a little bit of it?” Chloe wondered. She couldn’t keep the hope from bubbling up in her chest. Maybe her partner wasn’t completely lost altogether.

“Like he said, it’s hard to tell.” Maze grumbled as she apparently decided to stop pouting and re-join the conversation. “I doubt he remembers everything about being Lucifer. After all, he didn’t recognize _you_.”

Chloe forced herself not to react even as a spark of pain whip-lashed across her chest.

“Mazikeen, that was unkind.” Amenadiel grumbled. Maze for her part merely shrugged.

“She asked.” Maze grumbled.

“I thought angels were just kind of… born already grown?” Chloe suddenly asked. The thought had popped quite suddenly into her head and no sooner had it, then she was speaking the question aloud. And if she was eager to change the subject, who could blame her really?

“Well, that’s actually a complicated question.” Amenadiel admitted with a frown. “Are you familiar with different orders of angels?” He asked.

“Er, no?”

“Right.” Amenadiel sighed, rubbing his forehead with his index finger. “Samael is an arch-angel. They are in every sense of the word God’s sons. They are born squalling babes to grow into their majority. Whereas the lower order of angels, the Seraphim for example,” – Amenadiel gestured to himself – “we are born from our Father’s thought. And when we are born we are fully grown.” Amenadiel eyed her. “Do you understand?” He asked unsurely.

“So what? Lucifer’s just a different order of angel? The kind that actually gets to experience the whole child hood and growing, thing?” Chloe clarified.

Amenadiel nodded. “Exactly. Samael is the youngest of the arch-angels.”

“Arch-angels are the oldest kind of angel, right?” She waited for Amenadiel’s nod before continuing. “But I thought you were the oldest?” Chloe asked, frowning. “Lucifer always said _you_ were _his_ big brother?”

“Yes,” Amenadiel nodded. “The arch angels came before us all. But I am the eldest of my order, the Seraphim. And although technically Lucifer is my senior by two years, he was still the equivalent of only a two year old child whereas I was as I am now.” Amenadiel shrugged. “So, he sees me as his big brother.”

“Okay.” Chloe agreed, trying to wrap her mind around how someone could be older and yet younger than their sibling all at once.

“Any more questions?” Amenadiel asked, not unkindly.

Chloe sighed heavily. She decided to leave the not so theoretical question on religion for the moment to ponder the situation at hand.

“Do you have any idea who could have done this?” Chloe asks, gesturing to where Samael was sitting at the kitchen table, slowly chewing on the last of his crust. His little legs were swinging back and forth underneath the table as he hummed softly to himself around his chewing.

“No.” Maze answered. Her frown turned sour and Chloe was sure the expression wasn’t aimed at her this time.

“We have a lot of suspects, but nothing to even begin narrowing it down. Not yet.” Amenadiel expanded with a shrug.

Chloe rubbed at her forehead and let out a sigh. “Okay.” She said gustily. “Okay, well, I’ll need his things to look after him.” She said, only to pause at the glance Maze and Amenadiel exchanged. “Do you have anything other than the clothes he’s wearing?” Chloe asked, looking between them both.

“We didn’t exactly have time.” Maze told her. She suddenly produced a black platinum bank card, from where Chloe couldn’t tell. “This’ll cover any expenses.” Maze said as she handed it over.

Chloe accepted the card, glancing down to see Lucifer’s name printed across it in delicate silver writing. She ran her finger over his name, feeling the ridges and bumps of it. A feeling that felt an awful lot like _loss_ rose up in her throat and threatened to choke her. It was a ridiculous feeling. What with a de-aged Lucifer even now sitting at her kitchen table. But when she looked at him she didn’t see _her_ Lucifer. Tears blurred her vision until she could scarcely see the bank card she still held in her hands.

Chloe let out a breath that wobbled dangerously close to being a sob. She forcefully bottled the emotion back up. Taking steady breaths until she was sure she had herself under control. The moment she did, Chloe turned back to facing Maze and Amenadiel.

“Thanks,” She said, holding up the card slightly.

Maze nodded while looking uncomfortable at her show of emotions. Amenadiel looked just as uncomfortable although he tried for a comforting smile.

“Don’t worry, Chloe. We’ll get him back to his old self in no time.” Amenadiel promised.

Chloe could do no more than nod.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone else feels inspired enough to do some fanart based on this work, please feel free! I'd love to see it so drop me a link or a comment or whatever. Again, massive thanks to Nesosana for the beautiful work. If you'd like to share or use this image at all please message Nesosana before you do, a link to their profile will be below. Cheers.   
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesosana/pseuds/Nesosana


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I had some serious issues writing this chapter. In fact, I'm still not completely happy with it :/ Thankfully, I do have a fair idea for what comes next. It was just getting there that had me stuck.   
> Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy it.

08:

Maze and Amenadiel had beat a hasty retreat shortly after. Both beings seeming eager to escape Chloe’s dangerously close to the surface emotions and Samael, in equal amounts. They had at least paused to say a quick goodbye to Samael. Amenadiel explaining hesitantly to the small boy that he’d be staying with Chloe for a while. Samael had turned his wide eyes to her and seemed more curious than upset at the arrangement.

And then they were alone.

Chloe had stared at Samael. She tried to see her partner in the boy. They looked so alike, their features only differing by the softening of age. And yet, Chloe couldn’t _see_ Lucifer there. Maybe it was the lack of any real recognition. Or maybe it was the innocence she could see in Samael’s eyes. Lucifer was many things but never innocent. The man was walking _sin_.

As she’d examined him, Samael had openly stared back at her with the boldness and obliviousness of the very young. He’d turned backwards in his seat, kneeling on the chair to see over the top as he leant against the backrest. His head tilted sideways in a way that was _very_ Lucifer, as he stared at her with curious eyes.

“You’s pretty,” Samael spoke, breaking the silence that had fallen between them at the exit of Maze and Amenadiel.

Chloe couldn’t help her lips from quirking up. “Am I?” She asked.

“Uh-huh.” He nodded decidedly. Despite herself, Chloe found herself waiting for the comment she was sure would follow. Some wise crack or innuendo. Something like she’d come to expect from Lucifer.

But of course it never came. Samael merely continued to gaze up at her with his soft brown eyes.

“Well, thank you.” Chloe smiled. She moved over toward him, watching as Samael bent his head back on an angle so he could keep watching her approach. “All finished?” Chloe asked, gesturing to his plate which still held a gnawed on crust.

“Mm-hmm.”

Chloe took his plate and cup back to the sink. She wasted some time rinsing the dishes while she tried to get her head on track.

What next?

The easy answer of course, was to go shopping for the supplies Samael would need over the coming days. It had been a long time since Chloe had a three year old in her care. All of Trixie’s old things had been given to goodwill. Where had the time gone? Her little girl was growing up _so fast_.

Actually, Chloe thought with a glance at her watch, if they didn’t delay they could be finished in time to pick up Trixie from school.

Her mind now firmly on her daughter, Chloe wondered how Trixie would react to their house guest. Her daughter had only just this week gone back to school after the whole Malcolm ordeal. And although Trixie had bounced back remarkably, she still wasn’t her usual bubbly self. Sometimes Chloe wondered if she ever would be again.

Chloe forcibly turned her mind away from such maudlin thoughts. She turned back to Samael. The boy had turned his attention to the wood of the backrest, his fingers swirling patterns along the grain. He looked up at her with his big brown eyes blinking when she came to stand beside his chair.

“Let’s go shopping, shall we?” Chloe asked brightly.  


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ALIVE!  
> If I'm being honest, the season finale of Lucifer has given me so many new story lines. I've been writing quite a few but I probably won't post them until they're finished, so stay tuned for that. Most importantly, I'm back at this story! I think I've finally found my muse for lil Lucifer again so hopefully I'll be able to write some more for this!  
> Also! Special treat for you guys again, this time courtesy of twitter. Big thank you to Hikacri for bringing this to my attention! A link will be posted at the bottom!

**_(If you guessed that the photo above is an actual photo of a young Tom Ellis, you are absolutely correct!)_ **

 

09:

Chloe had hit her first obstacle of their outing almost immediately.

She looked from Samael’s short little body to the comparatively gigantuous car seats, and sighed. Knowing there really was no way around it, Chloe picked Samael up under his armpits and sat him in the back seat before strapping him in with the belt. She could only console herself with knowing that a proper, _safe_ , car seat would be one of her first purchases.

After that it was a simply matter of driving them to the nearest mall outlet. As she drove, Samael kept up a constant stream of humming. Although Chloe did not recognise the tune, she couldn’t deny it was a happy melody. Every time she chanced a glance into the rear view mirror to look at her young charge, Chloe felt a smile turn the corners of her mouth upward.

Samael’s legs were thumping lightly up and down on the seat, too small to actually hang from the edge in order to swing. His little hands were busy drawing patterns in the suede of the seat next to him as he happily hummed. The one and only time the preoccupied little boy had looked up and caught Chloe’s gaze, he had grinned at her.

Chloe pulled up the nearest mall parking lot. In no time at all, she had gathered Samael up into her arms and was heading toward the bay of carts nearest her.

Here she encountered the second problem of their outing.

Samael pointedly refused to sit himself down on the little plastic bench provided for toddlers inside the shopping cart. Chloe had tried simply placing him in only for Samael to let out a yell and begin kicking his tiny feet.

“No wanna!” Samael cried as Chloe tried to manoeuvre his flailing legs into the gaps.

“Samael,” Chloe began in a warning tone that was 100% Mom voice.

“No, ‘Loee! Don’ wanna!” Samael protested. He turned watery eyes toward her and proceeded to give Chloe his best puppy eyes. Luckily for the Detective, her own daughter had a very similar shade of brown eyes and had employed the same tactic one too many times. Chloe was proudly immune to such a thing. She wasn’t at all moved by the big brown eyes gazing up at her or the quivering lip that accompanied them. No, sir.

Five minutes later saw the pair walking through the closest Walmart. Chloe was pushing the shopping cart in the direction of the baby aisle while Samael stood at the hem of the cart, standing in the main portion of the cart and noticeably not on the designated plastic seat.

Chloe paused as she reached the correct aisle. The sheer amount of stuff surrounding her was almost intimidating considering how much they were sure to need. With a deep breathe, Chloe prepared herself to dive in.

She headed toward the thing she promised herself would be her first purchase; car seats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now folks. As always, short chapter updates. Sorry if the ending seems rushed. Honestly the next chapter will be so consumed with shopping I really needed to finish it there!  
> The link as promised:  
> https://twitter.com/tom_ellisfans/status/992106812265639936?s=21  
> Of course, it goes without saying that I do not own the photo shown in the link above.


	10. Shopping Hell prt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am in fact alive!   
> So, funny thing, I have actually got several more updates for this story completely done, Finished, and ready for posting. I know I know. If that's the case, then why haven't I bloody updated?! Because I HATE SHOPPING.  
> Seriously. Hate it. I did not anticipate that hatred spilling over into an inability to even write about it though! GOSH! I have chapters AFTER this scene finished and ready but could not get past this.   
> So, apologies if this is rather abrupt ending, I have the next two days off AND I WILL COMPLETE THIS SCENE! I WILL! IT WILL NOT DEFEAT ME... anymore...   
> And then there should be more regular updats. Sorry for the ramble.

**10**.

 

By the time they had gathered all the essential items needed for caring for a three year old boy, their shopping cart was near full. Samael had still pointedly refused to sit on the plastic seat provided and had instead claimed the small division at the front of the cart for himself. Chloe had never been more grateful for the overly large shopping carts provided at Walmart as she was now.

So far they had already placed in their cart; one car seat fit for a toddler, one light weight pram, one booster seat for the kitchen table, two sets of step ups (one for the toilet, one for the sink), a potty fitting for the toilet, a set of toddler sized cutlery and three different coloured sippy cups.

Chloe was currently stood in front of the selection of travel cots that Walmart sold. She was debating with herself whether or not to purchase one. After all, whether he was three or four – Chloe hadn’t actually managed to find out yet – Samael was too big for a cot. The alternative however was buying a smaller bed for him to sleep in. It seemed almost an unnecessarily exorbitant waste of money.

Then again, it was Lucifer’s money, and if her partner had been here Chloe had no doubt he’d have been telling her quite plainly that only the best would do for the Devil, even if he was miniature. Not some cut-rate substitute. With a shrug, Chloe made her decision. They would simply have to stop past a bedding store before leaving.

Samael let out a squeal of excitement as Chloe pushed them swiftly toward the clothing aisle. His obvious joy at the action had Chloe pushing the cart just a little too fast to be considered proper. She was rewarded however with the bubbling sounds of Samael’s giggles. The young boy kept throwing her excited grins over his shoulder and past the mound of shopping.

“Fas’er, ‘Loee. Fas’er!” He urged giddily.

With her own smile breaking out on her face, Chloe indulged him in taking the next few turns sharply. Samael’s echoing giggles rewarded her efforts. The boy had been rather quiet as she completed the first leg of the shopping. He’d seemed content in simply observing all around him with wide curious eyes. Now however the boy was shrieking with delight as Chloe brought them around the final corner at speed.

“Again!” Samael cheered. He turned to look excitedly back at Chloe, his curls windswept and eyes sparkling with his excitement.

“In a little bit.” Chloe told him. “We have to pick out some clothes for you to wear now.” She said cheerfully, hoping to forestall any kind of disagreement that might come. She pulled a shirt from a rack not too far from her. Pictured on the navy tee was a cartooned t-rex in mid roar with bold red writing advertising its fierce roar. “What do you think?” She asked, holding it out for Samael to see.

The young boy looked at the t-shirt for a moment before he was scrunching his nose. A sharp shake of his head had Chloe returning the reject to its rack. Three more shirts were held out only to be rejected by an increasingly frustrated looking Samael.

“No, ‘Loee.” Samael said at seeing the fifth shirt - a green coloured tee with a tiny frog on it that was _adorable_. “Like ‘dis.” He told her while pulling on the sky blue button down he currently wore.

Chloe blinked at the small boy. “Are you sure you don’t want something more comfortable?” Chloe asked keeping the surprise out of her voice as best she could.

“Like ‘dis.” He repeated again, pulling once more at his shirt.

“Alright,” Chloe agreed with a sigh. Absently, she began pushing their cart in the direction of the checkout. Her mind was preoccupied trying to remember what other shops were in the mall they’d come to. If they were very lucky, hopefully there would be a single stop store they could visit that would cater to Samael’s very specific taste in clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, let me know what you guys thought. And especially if you have any ideas/advice for getting over this hurdle. It's killing me.   
> Oh, I should also note I am Australian! I've never stepped foot in an actual Walmart.


End file.
